Choices
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Rachel made a choice- that's all Finn knew. He made his choice, and that was to be with Kurt. What happens when Rachel tries to get her boyfriend back and is abetted by a certain transfer student helps her? Story better than summary, believe me.


**Edit: 12/5/10 3:34 PM: Oops, I didn't notice that the numbers dissapeared on me.. xp sorry bout that. It's fixed now.**

**A/N: I was trolling around the internet when I found a community on LJ that had prompt tables and thus this fic was born. (Originally, it was meant to be 50 prompts, but I cut it down to 37 just cos the rest of the prompts didn't really fit) Mainly in first person POV, but I know there are some parts where it sounded better in 3****rd**** person POV. Somewhat AU-ish, the reason being that I move many things around to fit the story, including Sam's transfer. With that being said, enjoy :) **

_**Warnings: Spoilers for Never Been Kissed and season 1, slash, swearing (I think), slight violence and angst. **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee- wish I did though. Also, don't own No Sleep Tonight by the Faders and How It Feels by Eleventyseven. _

* * *

**1) First Kiss**

My first kiss wasn't perfect- far from it. It wasn't with Finn as I had dreamt it would be. It was a sad and predictable meeting of the lips- the meeting of lips between strangers. I can't even remember anything about the guy that I shared my first kiss with except that he tasted like root beer. Or was that Brittany? At least it was better than my second, which Karofsky stole from me.

I don't count the kissing that Britney and I did as my first kiss. None of it was real- at least there was some semblance of attraction between 'First-Kiss-boy' and me. At least for me there was. One thing is for sure, he was no Finn Hudson.

**2) Final **

Finn glared at Rachel, this was the last straw. Kurt lay on the floor, a red mark on his cheek and tears in his eyes, and all he had done was upstage Rachel. Finn bent down and offered Kurt his hand; the teen looked at it warily before taking it.

"Why are you helping him Finn? He… all he's ever done is chase after you and try to upstage me! He doesn't _deserve_ your help!"

Rachel stared at him, eyes desperate. Finn glared back at her while pulling Kurt up.

"Isn't all that you've ever done- chase after me and try your hardest so that nobody gets a chance to upstage you?"

Rachel's eyes widened and then narrowed into slits filled to the brim with hurt. She glared at me like I had just slapped her, which mentally I guess I did.

"I'll give you a chance to make up for that. Drop Kurt's hand and push him down, and I'll forget that you just said that. It's a compromise, Finn. Relationships thrive on compromises."

She held out her hand to me, which I ignored, instead I grabbed up Kurt's hand again squeezing it.

"This isn't a compromise Rachel, if I do that it'll just be me blindly following your orders- like always. I'm done with that- we're done."

Rachel stares at me a minute longer and then stomps out of the room, her tartan skirt swirling as she disappears from my sight.

**3) Numb**

I'm numb; I don't know what to do about the situation that has presented itself before me. Honestly I don't. If you had told me that Finn would break up with Rachel over _me_ two years ago, I would have been ecstatic. However, now I'm lost. What did Finn mean by taking my hand? What did he mean by staring into my eyes for those long moments after Rachel left the room? What did he mean when he held me close in front of the entire Glee club? What does it all mean?

**4) Broken Wings**

I used to have this dream where I would be flying and stuff and then all of a sudden something would hit my wing and then I would fall down to Earth. In the dream, I always pictured a hot girl patching me up and then like fairytales go, we would live happily ever after. I had that dream last night, but this time it wasn't some nameless girl, or even Rachel. It had been Kurt.

**5) Melody**

"You want me to help you with your _melody?_"

I watch with amusement as Finn goes slightly pink. He nods. I sigh, and try to look like I'm considering it, even though we both know that I'll say yes.

"Be in my room at six, and Finn?"

"Yea?"

"I hope you meant your harmony because honestly I think that needs more work than your melody ever will."

My smirk becomes wider as he turns even redder.

**6) Rules**

"Will you go out with me?"I stare at Finn, flabbergasted, my mind too clouded to even consider, trying to process the turn of events that this 'singing' tutorial has taken.

"Meaning, you want me to be your… boyfriend?"

I could slap myself. How the hell did that question even get past my lips? Finn nods, his entire face red, and his expression lacking the confidence that I have always seen on it. I grasp desperately for some hold on reality, something to tell me that this is real, not just some cruel dream that I'll wake up from and then bawl about, and consequently mess up my Calvin Klein pajamas. Silk never is the same once it has been drowned in salt water. I shift my position on my bed, so that my legs are crossed; I stare intently at the tall teen in front of me. I take a deep breath as I realize what I have to tell him. For his own sake, and for my sanity.

"There will be rules, you know that right?"

He looks at me, obviously confused. He probably didn't expect this. He probably expected me to jump into his arms and kiss him silly. What he was expecting would've happened two years ago if… I cringe at the memory and push it away. Some things are better left in the past.

"I don't want anyone to know that we are together,"

I pause at the look of hurt that has overtaken his facial expression, and I quickly backtrack.

"It's so that way nobody picks on you. I mean, look at me. I've been out for three years and I've been thrown in dumpsters, gotten swirleys, and wedgies. It's safer that no one knows. Being out of the closet in this town just makes you want to get back in, lock the door, swallow the key and never come out."

**7) Chocolate**

Carole moved around the room, picking up clothing and other associated Finnelia (**A/N: Finnelia- a combination of Finn and Paraphernalia)** when she found a white bag. Curious, she opened it up and to her surprise found a heart shaped box of chocolates- the expensive kind. She set the box down, perplexed. Finn was allergic to chocolate, so why did he have a box of them in his room? She was about to put the box of chocolates away when she noticed a white piece of paper sticking out of the box.

"For… Kurt?"

She set down the box and decided that she needed to have a talk with her son- soon.

**8) Nostalgia**

Burt looked at Kurt, remembering when he was just a three year old who wanted a pair of sensible heels. Burt tore his gaze away from his son, and looked at Finn, his stepson. He remembered when he had just moved in and called his son a 'fag'.

Burt closed his eyes and breathed deeply, then looked at both of them together. After a rough two years during which, there had been many doors slammed and quite a few video games gone 'missing', they had both found a mutual love in each other. Burt sighed and then enveloped them both in a hug. All he could do, was accept their relationship-that, and make sure that they didn't sneak into the other's room at night.

**9) Heartbeat**

My heart is beating so fast, faster than it ever has before. I look to Finn, who is so pale that if I could feel the soft _thump_ of his heart I would think that he was dead. My dad is staring at us intensely- so intensely that I can practically _see _the wheels in his head turning. I reach for Finn's hand, thoughts whirring through my head. What if dad tries to send Finn away? What if he locks me in my room at night so we won't sneak into each other's rooms? As though he can sense my anxiety, Finn squeezes my hand softly.

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump_

I'm about to say something when I'm suddenly sandwiched between my dad and Finn. On either side of me, I can hear two thumping hearts. One is beating as if it is running a race; the other is calmer as if it has accepted the inevitability of the situation. I close my eyes, and relish in the closeness. Two of the most important people in my life, are here with me, in this moment- a moment where three hearts beat, as one.

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump_

**10) Stranger**

I look out around the classroom, waiting for Finn to come back from the restroom. is talking about conjugating verbs, and as per usual, nobody is paying attention. I look down at my nails; my eyes widen. I need to schedule a manicure session with Mercedes ASAP. I bend down to my Marc Jacobs bag when I hear two soft knocks on the door. Out of habit, I look up; maybe Finn was locked out of the classroom?

walks over to the door, and reveals a tall tan blond. I narrow my eyes as I scrutinize him. That shade of blond isn't natural- it must be from a bottle. I return to my search for my nail file vaguely registering the welcome speech that is giving the new kid.

"… Okay Sam, take the empty seat behind Kurt. "

I look up, nail fail in hand, and study Sam a bit more closely. He's shorter than Finn, but a lot wirier. My eyes settle on his mouth and my eyebrow goes up. That has to be the biggest mouth I've ever seen. Wordlessly Sam takes a seat behind me, noticeably nervous. And in this school, who wouldn't be?

**11) Confusion**

I get up, slinging my backpack over my shoulder, and continue doing what I've been doing for the past hour and a half of Spanish- observing Kurt. I'm new and I probably shouldn't be putting myself out there like I am, but I can't wrap my mind around how beautiful he is. For a guy he's surprisingly feminine. I flush at the thought. I take my eyes off of him and exit the room. I shouldn't be having these thoughts about another guy. Especially a guy who is taken by one of the burliest guys I've ever seen.

I sneak a glance at Finn- well maybe not the _burliest,_ but up there. I walk down the hall, wondering how a guy like him could possibly be gay. It's obvious that he's not out, but I can tell by the way that he looks at Kurt and the looks that Kurt sends him that they are an item. It's not abnormal; I mean I saw it a lot when I would visit my grandma in New York. What doesn't make sense though is how can anyone even think about being gay in such a po-dunk town? Isn't that just asking for trouble?

**12) Bitter**

Rachel walked away from the choir room, fists clenched and biting her lip in a vain attempt to hold back tears. She had been walking to the choir room when she saw Finn go in. She had followed him, intent on apologizing for the incident that occurred the previous week when she saw what he had gone in there to do. Finn was hugging Kurt close to him, and staring into his eyes. Rachel couldn't help but feel bitter. Finn had never stared at her like that. Whenever he looked at her, it was usually because she had somehow gotten his attention. Even then, his gaze didn't last on her for more than a few seconds. Rachel walked over to her locker, opening it with a bang, and stuffing her bag in it. Then she walked out the doors of the school.

**13) Afterlife**

Kurt stared at the picture of his mother, and heaved a heavy sigh. Was she okay, wherever she was? Kurt flopped down onto his bed, contemplating what happened after you die. Did you have to believe in God, to go to Heaven? What happened to the rest of the world that didn't believe? What would happen to him? He had lost faith in the idea of a higher being a long time ago. He bit his bottom lip- did that mean he would never see his mom again? He let his lip go and then licked it to prevent the skin from cracking.

He looked at his mom's picture again. What had his mom believed in? Did she believe in pearly white gates and a land where nothing went wrong? Or had she been like him- without belief at all?

**14) Daybreak**

Kurt turned over, basking in the warmth of his bed. When his arm touched something solid, he realized he wasn't alone.

"Finn?"

"Hmm?"

The larger boy next to him yawned loudly and turned over, and pulled Kurt closer to him, holding him to his chest. Kurt looked at the basement window- the sun was rising already. With some difficulty, he turned over again and groaned when he saw the time. 4:54- In six minutes, he had to get up.

"Finn, I need to get up."

His response was a half mumbled 'sure' and a soft snore. Kurt pushed against Finn's chest, trying to push the larger boy away but the action only made Finn pull him closer.

"Mine."

Kurt froze at the murmured words. With a soft smile, Kurt gave up on getting out of bed. He could afford to sleep in until six- at least for today. With that thought, he fell asleep to the soft glow of daybreak outside.

**15) Audience**

I try to look out into the audience, but because of the blinding lights, I can't see anyone. What comforts me though is that _he's _out there. Even though I know I don't have a chance with him considering that he's dating Finn, I can't seem to get over Kurt Hummel.

"Okay, Sam- what song are you going to sing for your audition?"

"I'm going to sing a mash up of 'No Sleep Tonight' by The Faders and 'How It Feels' by EleventySeven. And umm… Mr. Schue?"

"What is it Sam?"

I fidget onstage squinting my eyes- I really can't get used to the stage lights.

"Can you turn down the lights on the stage? I can't concentrate if I'm being blinded."

"Oh sure! Lights!"

I blink several times as the lights go down and smile when I can see everyone in the audience. My smile falls a bit when I see that Finn is whispering in Kurt's ear and whatever he's saying is making the smaller boy blush.

"Whenever you're ready Sam."

I nod and then hear the background music come on.

_I got you  
I got you on my mind  
And it's time to make you see  
(What I want)  
So I'll just make this  
A little more obvious  
Cos I get what I want  
And I want you to get with me  
(You wanna get with me)_

_Don't think you know  
How far I'm gonna go_

_Can't stop this feeling  
You cannot run away  
Just like it's snowing the summer time  
Something's different and I can't explain it  
It's like I'm breathing in sunshine  
It's taking over and I can't contain it_

I wink in Kurt's general direction, and feel my heart sink a little when I notice that he's not even paying attention to me. I shake it off and keep singing.

_You want me  
You want me all the time  
And you don't need nothing new  
But you seem to be  
A little oblivious  
So I'll show you the way  
Cos I think that you need some help_

This time I stare blatantly at Kurt, singing every word to him even though I know it probably won't change anything. Kurt's attention is now on me and, I notice with chagrin, so is Finn's. I had better finish this fast.

_Can't stop this feeling  
You cannot run away_

_I always thought I was invincible  
I never knew that I was waiting on a break through  
My heart was always only half full  
Until the moment that I finally found you_

The music finishes and everyone starts clapping, with the exception of Kurt who looks somewhat shell shocked, and Finn whose expression is a mixture of confusion and anger. Mr. Schue stands up, a smile on his face.

"Good job Sam, welcome to Glee."

I smile widely and then make my way off the stage, hardly paying attention to the glare that's coming from a certain quarterback in the audience.

**16) Endless Sorrow**

"That song was totally uncalled for."

I look to Kurt, who still looks shocked. I don't blame him- it's not that he didn't expect the new kid to be gay; he just didn't expect the new kid to be gay for _him._ Wordlessly, I gather him up in my arms and press a soft kiss to his forehead. He shouldn't have to be put through this. Not Kurt, who has already gone through more than any one person should have to go through. Kurt lifts his head up and stares into my eyes. Slowly, I press my lips to his, trying to will away all the bad memories he has. I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I know that Kurt is feeling guilty about Sam. He knows better than anyone about unrequited love. I pull him closer to me, not caring that I'm breaking the rules he set in place- I don't care if people know that I'm gay for Kurt Hummel.

We break apart, our breathing heavy. That's when out of the corner of my eye, I notice Sam bolting. I involuntarily smirk. Kurt didn't notice Sam running away, and is still staring at me, his eyes two identical pools of everlasting sorrow- I wish with all me being that I could go back in time and erase my part in his sadness.

**17) Fireworks**

I walk down the hall, slushy in hand. I chuckle as all the nerds hide behind their notebooks. I smile maliciously as I near my target, a certain boy in skinny jeans. He's talking to Finn- that traitor. He didn't deserve to be on the football team, much less be quarterback, when he was with Queer Club. I stop, biting the inside of my lip before shaking it off. It didn't affect me that Finn got to spend time with Hummel. I could care less about Hummel. I could care less that whenever I see him, fireworks start going off in my head and that my stomach gets all queasy.

"What do you want Karofsky? Are you going to slushy me or not, because frankly I have better things to do than watch you gawk at me."

My hand moves before I can even think of a response. I feel my heart sink when the cold liquid hits Hummel's pretty face and drips down the front of his leather jacket.

"Finn, tell that I'm going to be late to class."

Finn looks like he's about to protest but Hummel walks off before the quarterback can voice his concerns. Finn turns to me, pure hatred radiating from his eyes. I know what he's going to say so I cut him off.

"Hummel asked for it, you heard him."

With that, I stalk off, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach and the store of guilt that grows with every slushy facial I give Kurt.

**18) Wishing**

"I wish you wouldn't goad Karofsky into giving you slushies."

I watch Kurt apply some sort of cream onto his face, and bite my lip. He looks at me soberly through the mirror and continues applying the cream onto his face.

"Finn, I'm used to it- besides that I was getting tired of him staring at me like I'm a piece of meat. I honestly think I preferred it when he would shove me into the lockers."

I walk over to him and embrace him.

"Why won't you let me protect you? I was going to tell Karofsky to piss off."

Kurt turns around so that he's facing me.

"Finn, I've already told you. I want to protect you. I don't want anyone, _especially _Karofsky to know that we're together. Imagine what could happ-"

I interrupt him with a kiss, effectively cutting him off. I don't care about what happens to me. There is no way that I'm going to watch Kurt get slushied or thrown in the dumpster.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you get bullied Kurt- I l-love you and I don't care what happens. I don't care if I get slushied or if I have to fight for you. I will fight for you… because I'm not going to just stand by and watch all that stuff happen to you."  
Kurt is staring at me, eyes wide, with tears beginning to form.

"And what about me? Am I supposed to stand by and watch all of that happen to you? Do you think that I don't _want _people to know? Finn, I've been in love with you since freshman year- If I could, I would shout that we're together from the highest rooftop in Lima, even if it is the most cliché thing ever. Finn, I won't let anything happen to you that I can _prevent_."

I stare into his eyes, and when a tear escapes, I wipe it away with the pad of my thumb. I press my lips to his forehead and gather the smaller boy in my arms, knowing that we're nowhere near getting over this hurdle. Who would've thought that Kurt would be against my coming out?

**19) Happy Birthday to You**

"What's this for?"

I stare at the small square box that Finn, only moments ago, placed in my hands.

"It's your birthday present."

I stare at him, unsure of whether or not he's joking. When he looks pointedly at the box, I know he isn't.

"Finn… It's not my birthday."

He looks at me obviously confused.

"But then… why are we all dressed up? I mean, even your dad is dressed up!"

I feel like burying my face in my hands at the incredibly (yet endearing) denseness of my boyfriend, but opt against it, considering that it would mess up my hair and my dad already announced our imminent departure.

"Finn, it's your _mom's _birthday."

Finn goes red and then gets a panicked look on his face.

"I don't have a present for her!"

I pull out a greenish blue bag and then get out a pen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing your name on the bag- there."

I hold out the little card for him to see.

"Now it's from both me and you."

I smile and he pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and when he lets me go, I finger the small box that he gave me.

"So even though it's not my birthday, can I still open it?"

I smile sanguinely and to my immense pleasure, he nods. I open the box and discover a velvet case inside, the type used almost exclusively for jewelry. I open the lid slowly, my heart beating a million miles an hour. I gasp a little bit when I find a ring inside. I grab it, admiring the intricacy of the thin ring. Its base is a thin band of silver, which is overlapped by another band of silver. Connecting the two is heart. Finn comes up behind me and delicately, traces the heart before lifting it up...

On the inside, a thin chain connects the face of the heart to the actual ring and several tiny charms are attached on it. I delicately touch the small clock charm, before noticing the heart charm. I look to Finn, wordless. He gets closer to me until I can feel his breath on my ear, which tickles a bit.

"It means that I'm willing to wait for you- until you're comfortable with going public. And the heart… it means it's yours."

I smile and turn around in his arms and pulling him close to me.

"I love it. Thank you Finn."

He smiles and then lifts my hand up, slipping the ring onto my right hand on the finger next to my pinkie. I flush when I realize the significance of the ring. He leans closer to me and whispers into my ear.

"It's also a promise ring- if you'll have me."

I kiss him hard, reveling in my discovery of Finn's inner romantic.

**20) Tomorrow**

Tomorrow, that's when I'll do it. I stare at Kurt, who is scribbling a reply to a note Finn just passed him. I stretch my neck a bit, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he's writing. Unfortunately, he's already folding it up. The bell rings and I realize that I just zoned out _again_ during Spanish. At this rate, I'm going to fail it. Not that I mind, because this is the only class I have with Kurt besides third period, which is Glee. I pack up my things and head out of the classroom, wondering how badly Finn will beat me up if I confess my feelings, properly, to Kurt right now. Intent on following Kurt, I'm surprised when I feel someone pulling on my shirt collar.

I turn around; I'm ready to tell off whoever did it, when I see it's none other than Rachel Berry.

"Sam, I would like to have a word with you. Walk with me."

I nod, confused. What would Rachel want with me?

"I know you're confused, but I've noticed that you've been eyeing a certain boy- namely, Kurt. As you know, as does everyone else in Glee even if they act as though they don't, Finn and Kurt are an item. They have been for two months now."

I move a little to the side, not liking how close she is to me.

"So you've come to tell me that I shouldn't interfere."

"Exactly the opposite; I want you to help me. You want Kurt, and I want Finn. We can help each other. What do you say?"

She looks at me, and I bite my lip fighting with myself. Could I live with myself if I helped Rachel break up Finn and Kurt?

**21) Oppression**

**(A/N: Not entirely sure that this falls under the prompt…)**

"That's not fair Principle Figgins! Why should Kurt be suspended because his wardrobe is a bit flamboyant?"

I gawk in disbelief as I watch Principle Figgins mull over Mr. Schue's words. I still don't understand what I'm doing here in the first place. It's not as though I ran around the school in nothing but my underwear. I wear more than a sufficient amount of clothing. I even went against Coach Sylvester when she insisted that I wear the girl's uniform for Cheerios!

"Mr. Hummel's wardrobe is not the only thing listed in the anonymous complaint I received. It also states that he forced a kiss on David Karofsky, a valuable member of our hockey team. I have yet to call Mr. Karofsky in but I don't doubt that it is true, like all the rest of the offenses listed in this letter!"

My jaw drops and I grab the back of Mr. Schue's chair to steady myself as the nauseating memory assaults me.

"I didn't kiss Karofsky! Karofsky kissed _me! _He had been bullying me and when nobody from the staff did anything, I took a piece of advice from a friend of mine and confronted him. When I did, he kissed me and then the next day threatened my life if I told anyone."

My voice is filled to the brim with venom, and my mind is reeling at the accusation. Why would I ever want to kiss Karofsky?

"Do you have any witnesses?"

I stare at him incredulously.

"No, it was in the locker room and nobody was there since it was between classes."

Figgins scribbles something onto a notepad that sits next to the letter that had brought him here in the first place. Who the hell would want him expelled?

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, but since you have no proof that this event transpired the way you say it did, I have no choice but to suspend you from the school on the grounds of sexual harassment. Even if you could prove that it happened the way you say it did, there's still the matter of the rest of the list. It includes harsh insults towards your peers including Rachel Berry who happens to be an outstanding addition to our school, numerous dress code violations, and a formal complaint from a former teacher who claims that you attempted to seduce him even though you are underage!"

I stare at him, trying to absorb the accusations against me. Sure, he had insulted Rachel a few times, but who hadn't? And sometimes he did wear things that pushed the dress code just a tiny bit…. But when had he ever attempted to date a teacher?

"That's ridiculous! I know Kurt, and he's a good kid. I doubt that he would attempt to seduce a teacher! I want to know who filed the complaint!"

Figgins stares at Mr. Schue for a few seconds and then hands him the letter.

"Sandy Ryerson wrote a statement detailing Mr. Hummel's attempt at seduction. It was before he was fired from the school."

I blink and then move out from behind the chair, a light blush covering my cheeks.

"I didn't do that- Mr. Ryerson… when I auditioned to be in glee when he directed it, he… he…"

My eyes tear up, remembering the older man's hand on my cheek, and then swatting it away.

"He tried to kiss me. When I wouldn't, he tried to force me… I ran away."

Figgins stares at me dispassionately, and I can practically hear the wheels turning in his head. Finally he looks at Mr. Schue and then down at the notepad on his desk. Then he turns his eyes to me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel; I will have to suspend you until these accusations have been fully investigated."

**22) Agony**

I stare at the empty desk next to me, apprehension making my stomach churn. Kurt left about fifteen minutes ago with to the principal's office and they still haven't returned. The suspense is agonizing. Figgins usually doesn't involve himself with students unless it's something bad. I stare down at the worksheet that gave us before he left and sigh.

"…Okay Kurt… Go get your stuff and I guess you're free to go."

My eyes shoot up to the scene unfolding at the entrance of the class. Kurt's face is paler than usual and his eyes are the epitome of sadness. Something bad must have gone down in Figgins office. Kurt walks towards his desk, which is right next to mine, and then spares me a look before he picks up his designer bag. He picks up his hand as though he's going to wave then thinks about it before lowering it.

"What's going on Kurt? Why are you leaving?"

He looks towards the door, where Figgins is staring at him expectantly.

"I'll text you in a bit. Bye Finn."

With that, he walks away from me, leaving me confused and with a strange thickness in my throat.

**23) Return**

"Kurt? What are you doing home? You aren't skipping class are you?"

I smile wryly at my father, trying desperately to hold the tears that are forming in my eyes at bay.

"No- however shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

I had been counting on my dad not being home; I just want to crawl into bed and cry my eyes out. It hurts when someone doesn't believe you- especially when you're telling the truth. Without my consent, a small tear manages to escape and I lower my head to hide it.

"I had the day off today... If you're not skipping class, then what are you doing here?"

He moves closer, and I take a step back being careful not to trip over my feet.

"Wait… are you crying?"

I bring my hands up to my face, and my eyes widen when I feel moisture. I had been trying so hard not to cry and the tears just spilt out of my eyes without me even being aware of it. Suddenly I'm enveloped in my dad's strong arms.

"I- I got suspended. Apparently, there was an anonymous complaint that I kissed Karofsky by force and tried to seduce Mr. Ryerson before he was fired! I… tried to tell the truth about what happened and... Figgins wouldn't listen... And so I'm suspended until they can finish investigating the matter."

I break down completely, and I know my skin is going to be all blotchy later, but I can't bring myself to care.

"It's okay Kurt… I'll get you back in school and we'll set everything straight. We can go right now if you want."

I shake my head. There is no way I am going to school with blotchy skin.

"Okay then. We'll go first thing tomorrow and sort everything out. I won't let them keep you away from school."

**24) Protection**

"Okay, just like we planned then."

Jacob smiles.

"So if I harass you, I get _two _pairs of your panties?"

I sigh exasperatedly and then nod. I can't believe that I actually enlisted Jew-fro's help. It's necessary though to win back Finn's favor and consequently his affection.

"Now, wait until Finn is in sight before you start harassing me."

He nods a lecherous smile on his face. Before long, Finn is walking down the hall, a distracted look on his face. I nod to Jacob, and he begins running his hands over my back and then proceeds to pull on my arm, effectively dragging me towards the boy's restroom.

"No! Let go of me Jacob!"

My voice is loud enough that Finn looks up and then rushes over to us.

"Hey let her go Jew-fro!"

He glares at the smaller boy and then he releases my arm.

"She asked for it though Glory Boy. By wearing that short skirt… and enticing me… Ahhh!"

He lurches towards me again and Finn pushes him roughly away.

"I said leave her alone Jacob. If I see you near her again, you'll be sorry."

I wrap my arms around Finn's waist and hide my face in his chest, acting the part of the rescued damsel of distress. I vaguely register Jacob walking away and then look up at Finn, who's staring at me, obviously confused.

"Thank you Finn. Who knows what Jacob would have done if he had gotten me alone..."

He nods and then stares at my arms.

"Umm... What are you doing?"

"Hugging you. For protection!"

I growl inwardly when he pulls my arms off of him and then stares at me, a serious expression on his handsome face.

"Rach, we're not together like that anymore. I don't feel that way towards you. Why can't you understand that?"

I pout and then look him straight in the eye.

"Because I still love you, Finn. I've loved you for four years, with the exception of the Jesse debacle. Why won't you take me back?"

Finn bites his lip and then his expression becomes stonily blank.

"I'm in love with someone else. Now if you'll excuse me… I have to get home. Kurt got suspended and he's not answering any of my texts."

He nods to me and then walks off. I clench my fists and then pull out my phone. I scroll down to Sam's number and begin typing.

_Finn's on his way home. If I were you, I'd get out of there ASAP. We'll have to try again on my end- he didn't take me back. _

**25) Boxes**

**(A/N: Not entirely sure that this falls under the prompt…)**

"So let me get this straight. You ordered one too many boxes of chocolates and decided to give me the extra one?"

I fidget a bit and nod. I should've thought this plan out better. I should've given it to Kurt while he was still at school. Being the dumbass that I am though, I waited too long and had to ask Rachel for his address.

"I thought I would bring it by to cheer you up- I heard about you getting suspended."

Kurt stares at me, scrutinizing me. He rolls his eyes and takes a step back.

"I don't eat chocolate- especially not chocolate given to me out of pity."

He turns around and makes to open the door when I reach out and grab his hand. Kurt turns around and shoots me a glare.

"Let go Evans or so help me-"

"It's not pity chocolate. It's I-think-you're-gorgeous-and- couldn't- help-myself- chocolate."

He yanks his wrist out of my grasp and then sighs.

"You made your feelings towards me blatantly clear when you sang that mash up for your audition. I'm not interested."

He moves away from me and I panic, ignoring the buzz that goes off in my pocket. It's probably just Rachel texting to gloat that everything went according to plan with Finn.

"Wait… don't go inside. What can I do to catch your attention? What can I do so that you'll fall for me?"

He turns around and stares at me.

"Why don't you get it? I have a boyfriend already!"

I already knew that but it still hurts me to hear the words straight from his mouth. Without thinking, my hand shoots out and I pull on his wrist. He stumbles off the stoop of his house and stumbles into me. Without thinking, I pull him close and press my lips to his.

**26) Hope**

My eyes widen when Sam's lips meet mine and my hands shoot out, desperately trying to push him away. This is just… wrong. Sam shouldn't be kissing me. Sam… I push with all my strength but it's not enough. Finally, Sam reaches up and grabs my wrists, and pins them over my head, pinning me against the door. Without my consent, tears begin to spill down my cheeks and I hope with all my being that someone passes by… and soon.

**27) Preparation**

There were many situations that Burt Hummel was prepared to face. He was prepared to face walking in on his son and Finn having a private moment. He was prepared to face the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his son's door. He was prepared to give Finn a proper talk when he and Kurt finally went on their first date. What he wasn't prepared for though, tumbled onto the welcome mat by the front door. Kurt was pinned down by a blond boy he had never seen before; tear stains apparent on his cheeks. Burt jumped into action, pulling the bigger boy off his son. He glares at the boy and then picks up Kurt gingerly.

"What is going on?"

He looked at Kurt, who was clinging to him. Burt's eyes widened when he felt his son's trembling. He launched towards the stranger and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Listen here you punk. I don't know what you did to my son, but you better not show your face around here again unless you have a death wish."

He let the kid go and not a moment passed before the boy bolted from his living room.

**28) Beautiful**

I lay on my bed, staring at the beautiful ring on my finger. It's my only clue that this entire situation isn't a dream. It reminds me that Finn loves me. I lower my head, replaying the scene from earlier. Shortly after my dad threatened Sam, Finn got home. He was off again when my dad told him what happened. He barely stopped to make sure that I was okay. I don't know what's going on at school, and I don't want to know. All I want to do is curl up in the fetal position and cry my heart out. I can't though… I can't bring myself to break down completely. Something in me is stubbornly holding me together. I guess if I wanted to get technical, it was like the miniscule chain that was keeping my ring together, - the beautiful ring that Finn gave me. It was miniscule and almost non-existent, but it was strong in ways I can't begin to comprehend.

**29) Lies**

I storm into the school, blood literally boiling. Sam crossed the line by kissing Kurt like that. Sure, Kurt didn't admit that that's what the boy did, but one look at him and I could tell. Kurt, always has been, and probably will be a horrible liar.

I search the crowd of students that walk the hall. Luckily, I got here during passing, so the chances that I'll find the bastard are greater. Finally, I spot the blond and push my way through the crowd, and push him into the locker that's next to him.

"What the hell Finn?"

He pushes me, but I'm stronger and don't stumble.

"I saw what you did to Kurt. I can't believe that you kissed him- even though we haven't made it public, everybody in Glee knows were together!"

Sam sneers at me and then before I can blink, his fist impacts my jaw. I stumble and in a second, I'm back up, delivering a blow to his cheek, my fist making a satisfying crunching noise. He moves again and I dodge a blow to the stomach. It catches him off guard and I'm about to punch him in the face when arms begin pulling me back. I register that Mike and Puck are pulling me back and stop struggling, suddenly exhausted. I still want to punch the boy into oblivion but then Puck whispers 'What would Hummel say if he were here' and all the fight goes out of me. Kurt wouldn't want me to beat Sam up, wouldn't want me to beat anyone up no matter what the person did.

Puck and Mike let go of my arms and I stare hotly at Sam, fighting the urge to hurt the boy. Only the image Puck brought up of Kurt holds me back. Sam sneers at me again before walking past me.

"Kurt liked kissing me much more than he ever did you."

Puck and Mike have to restrain me again, the comment setting me off in so many ways. How dare that idiot- How dare he even insinuate-

"Kurt will never be yours. Deal with it Sam. Let go!"

The blond pauses and it's in that moment that whatever doubts I had are erased. The boy is no better a liar than Kurt is.

**30) Underneath**

Underneath it all, I'm an insecure person, and I'm not a bad person. I stare at myself in the mirror, and wipe the twin trails of tears that are running down my cheeks. So then, why won't Finn take me back? I'm a diva, sure but underneath it all, I'm sweet. I'm normal, somewhat anyway. I can be loud and I'll admit it, obnoxious and self centered at times. However, I've loved Finn since freshman year. Ever since I first saw him, I knew that someday he'd be mine. Then glee started and got him to join. It was fate, wasn't it? I bite my lip and turn away from the mirrors, my nails biting into my palm when my fists clench. Everything was going so well, everything was perfect until Kurt Hummel appeared. If the boy hadn't tried to upstage me, if he hadn't always pushed my buttons with his stupid sarcastic and hurtful remarks… I bite my lip harder when I feel the tears flowing again and my hands begin to shake. If he hadn't made me snap, Finn and I would still be together. I wouldn't have had to give two pairs of my underwear to Jacob so that I could get close to Finn. I wouldn't have had to make a deal with Sam in the first place.

If only Kurt Hummel had never existed, then this entire situation wouldn't even be happening.

**31) Hide**

"You want me to hide what I am?"

I stare at Figgins, disbelief making my mind race. My dad sits next to me, his jaw wide open. Figgins interlaces his fingers and looks at me seriously.

"No, that is not what I'm suggesting. Although the accusations against you dropped, I suggest that you lay low. Try to blend in. Maybe if you change the way you dress and not be so… flamboyant, then accusations like these won't arise again. It also would cut down on the bullying that you receive."

I sigh and try not to glare at the Indian man. I cross my legs and then take a deep breath.

"And what do you consider to be… less flamboyant, Principal Figgins?"

He smile a little bit, obviously pleased by my compliance.

"Well, for starters maybe clothing from the men's' section?"

My dad sputters a bit but I hold up a hand; it's been two weeks since I've been in school and I'm tired of taking my classes from my laptop. I'm willing to listen to what Figgins has to say at least.

"Okay- go on."

His smile grows a bit wider.

"Maybe try wearing T-shirts, and baggier jeans? I don't know much about fashion Mr. Hummel, but what I'm trying to say, is dress a bit more… normally? Mind you, it's only a suggestion. Though you have previous dress code violations, as nobody is willing to come forward and testify about your violations, I cannot make it part of the conditions of the end of your suspension."

My lips curve up into a small, hopeful smile.

"Does that mean I can come back to school?"  
Figgins nods and it takes all that I have to keep my cool façade on. Instead I just nod and rise from my seat. My dad, although he doesn't look happy, shakes Figgins' hand causing the man to wince slightly. Then he claps me on the shoulder and steers me out of the office.

As soon as we're out of the office, he looks me straight in the eyes- a reflection of my own clear blue ones.

"Kurt, if you start getting crap about this…"

I smile and do my usual bang sweep.

"I know dad, I'll come to you."

He smiles, his eyes softening and then hugs me briefly before walking off. I turn around and start making my way to second period (the meeting with Figgins took up all of first), smiling. I'm not even halfway there before someone pushes me into the lockers. I wince when an old bruise hits the cold metal. I look up, knowing who pushed me.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Karofsky stands in front of me, a mocking sneer on his face. I straighten up, and look him in the eye.

"Look Karofsky, I don't want any trouble-"

He interrupts me by grabbing the collar of my dress shirt and slams me into the lockers. As usual, nobody seems to want to notice the scene that's unfolding. Involuntarily I whimper.

"Then you shouldn't have come back. Why can't you just go to some fag school in fag county or some-"

I'm seeing red and I push with all my might, sending him backwards. He stumbles but doesn't fall, and glares at me. He charges at me, and I manage to slip underneath his outstretched arm. I move quickly, pushing through the throng of people and somehow manage to slip into my second period relatively unscathed.

**32) Diary**

"You want me to take Quinn's place as head cheerleader?"

I stare at Coach Sylvester in disbelief. I blink several times. Surely, this has to be a joke- there has never been a male head cheerleader in the entire history of McKinley High.

"Yes I do, K. "

I raise my eyebrow slightly at the new nickname. First it was Lady Face, then it was Porcelain; now K? Coach however doesn't seem to notice and continues.

"Quinn is old news. And frankly, old news is bad news. She doesn't instill fear into the squad either. You on the other hand- I've seen you shut people up with just a single glare. Be-a-u-tiful. On top of that, you're twice the performer that Quinn could ever be. You pick up the choreography right off the bat. Now I've been considering this for a long time, and I'm one hundred percent sure that with you at the helm, Nationals will be a piece of cake."

I feel a smile spread across my face.

"I'm honored Coach Sylvester."

She nods.

"As you should be- now take this."

She hands me a small but thick black book that looks slightly battered and worn. I take it, and open it carefully. The book is so thick that only a third of the pages are written on.

"What you hold in your hands K, is the legacy that is Cheerios. I've had that book since the first time I took the Cheerios to Nationals. Since then it has been a tradition to give the book to each and every Head Cheerleader. Your responsibility is to write about your first year as Head Cheerleader. It used to be a month, but when Quinn managed to hold the title for more than two months, I extended it to a year."

I nod, and in a rare move, Coach Sylvester smiles.

"Now go back to class- we'll announce your status at the pep rally later."

I smile wider and then rush out of the office before she has a chance to change her mind. I look at the diary in my hand and smile even wider. I'm holding the Cheerios legacy… I'm Head Cheerio. I smile wryly when I realize that I'm also dating the quarterback. I wonder if this is how Quinn felt when she was named Head Cheerleader.

**33) Unforeseen**

"You're the Head of the Cheerios?"

Finn looks at me, flabbergasted. I nod then hug him close.

"Finn… everything's falling into place-"

Everything except Karofsky, who has been harassing me since that kiss... Not that I'm going to tell Finn that. The last thing I need is for him to beat the crap out of Karofsky and get suspended.

"I mean look at me, I'm unsuspended, I'm dating the quarterback, and I'm head cheerio."

I fall back onto my bed, reveling in the feeling of pure satisfaction that seems to be running through my very veins. Finn, however, doesn't seem as content. I sit up, resting on my elbows.

"What's wrong Finn?"

He doesn't answer and that prompts me to sit up completely and move closer to him.

"What's wro-"

"I'm not the quarterback anymore."

My eyes widen and he continues.

"Coach Beist decided that Sam was a better leader than I am."

I pull him into a hug and squeeze him reassuringly. I don't like that Sam took Finn's position, but that doesn't change anything.

"You know I love you regardless right?"

He doesn't respond and I pull back to look him in the eyes.

"Right?"

His eyes are shimmering, and I can tell that something is really bugging him. I've never seen Finn cry. Not even that time in the third grade when Puck took his favorite action figure and bit the head off.

"I'm afraid, Kurt."

"What's there to be afraid of?"

He looks up into my eyes and softly strokes my cheek.

"Sam likes you… and you're the Head Cheerleader. It only makes sense that you would want to-"

I cut him off, pressing my lips to his, effectively silencing him. He's a bit unsure at first, but then he gives in, savoring the moment. It's a kiss full of doubts, a kiss fueled by the need for security. A fiery kiss that makes fireworks go off behind my eyelids. Slowly we pull apart, a shy smile on Finn's face.

"I loathe every fiber of Sam's being- you don't have to worry about my leaving you."

I pull him close and kiss him softly again- this kiss though, is soft- a promise. That's what this kiss is- a promise never to hurt the other.

**34) Conditional**

A kiss- that was his condition. I stare at the lithe blond before me, wondering how I came to be in this situation.

The day had started normally. I woke up, showered, put on my Cheerios uniform, bickered with Finn (followed by a quick make-out session), guilted my dad into eating something that was organic (I saw him reach for the bacon when I was leaving) and drove to school with Finn in the passenger seat. Overall, the morning had been extremely pleasant- I guess I should've been on my guard after such a perfect morning. It started after French. I had been walking down the hall when I noticed that a group of Neanderthals was following me. I ignored it, and managed to slip into my Physics class before they can do me any harm. They grabbed me the moment I was out of my classroom. Amazingly, I didn't recognize them and guessed that they must have belonged to the JV football team. They all but dragged me down the hall and then unceremoniously threw me into the boy's locker room, closing the door behind them as they left.

"Hello Kurt."

I turned around and withheld a groan when I saw Sam. I was about to reply with something snarky, but before I could get a single word out, he had me pushed up against one of the lockers; which brings me to my current situation.

"So what's it going to be Kurt, either you kiss me or the entire JV team uses you as their bitch for the rest of the day."

I stare at him, my eyes impossibly wide. Finn and I… we haven't even gotten to third base yet, and Sam is threatening to steal my virtue just to satisfy his obsession with me. What has the world come to?

"And if I say neither?"

He smirks and leans in closer to me, resting a hand against my clothed abdomen.

"Then I'll call the entire JV squad in right now and let them make the decision for you."

I push away his hand from my stomach and try to push him off me, but he's quicker than I am and pins both my wrists with one of his.

"Or maybe I'll make the decision for you. After all, isn't it tradition for the Head Cheerleader to be with the Quarterback?"

I close my eyes tightly, pursing my lips until they are almost a nonexistent line, and will myself to go to my happy place, because the next thing I know is Sam's lips are on mine. They're rough and forceful and nothing like Finn's soft and patient ones. I thrash beneath him, desperately trying to get him off me, but he's stronger than I am. My eyes fly open when his free hand moves to my abdomen again, this time going underneath the shirt. I try to scream, but he muffles the sound with his lips and takes the chance to push his tongue into my mouth.

Then he's gone and a slamming sound reaches my ears. Finn is beating the crap out of Sam and in an unlikely turn of events, Puck is helping me up from my place on the floor. I blink- when did I end up on the floor?

**35) Gone**

"Gone? As in?"

I stare at Figgins, unsure of what he's saying.

"Gone as in, his parents are sending him to Dalton Boy's Academy; gone as in no longer your concern"

I stare at him, my mind racing. Sam… he'd never bother me again… Finally, everything was going to be all right.

**36) Heartache**

I stare at the pair, holding back tears. I walk away, my hands clenching. I need to let go. I shouldn't love Finn anymore. It shouldn't have hurt so much when the tall boy turned her into Figgins. It shouldn't bother her that nobody from Glee will take to her- not even Puck. I sink onto a bench, sobs wracking my body. I bury my face in my hands, and curse the world. Why can't I have what I want? Why does nobody like me? How could Finn leave me after a year and a half? Why did it have to be for Kurt? If I hadn't slapped Kurt that time so long ago, would I be in this situation? Would Finn and I still be together?

My heart aches. My eyes are raw from the amount of crying I've been doing. I get up; shoot the couple one last look, and walk away, my heart shattering into a million pieces.

**37) Clear Skies**

I smile as I take Kurt's small hand in my own, liking the feel of the sun on my skin. It's been two weeks since Sam transferred out. Puck took it upon himself to find out who got Kurt suspended (surprisingly the two got along really well) and managed to get Rachel and Sam's names out of Jacob. Kurt wanted to put it all behind us, but I went to Figgins with Jacob and ousted Rachel. She was suspended and Figgins encouraged to review her spot in Glee, but I don't think he'll suspend her from the club. Especially since she helped us get to Nationals last year.

Kurt squeezes my hand and leans his head on my shoulder, a dreamy expression on his face. He was more than shaken up after what Sam did. He didn't even want to come near me for the rest of the week. I didn't take it personal. I'm sure that if Rachel had done that to me I wouldn't want to be near anyone either.

"It's a nice day; I don't think I'm even going to need my sunscreen."

I chuckle and ruffle his hair; I receive a death glare in return.

"Finn-"

I bend down, and stare into his eyes. His eyes are wide and his lower lip is trembling slightly. I touch his cheek softly and then carefully press my lips against his. He tenses a bit, but then leans into the kiss. His hands fly up to twine around the back of my neck and I hold him close. I'm so glad that I stood up for Kurt that day. I couldn't have asked for a more extraordinary person to fall in love with.

**-Fin-**

**-looks at word count- Wow… my longest one-shot to date. Review?**


End file.
